


Mood Swings

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Hellboy (movie)
Genre: F/M, Fire, Pregnancy, Yuletide, Yuletide 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz/Hellboy, a little AUish from the ending of the second movie. Liz contemplates her future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mood Swings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VegaOfTheLyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegaOfTheLyre/gifts).



> Written for: VegaOfTheLyre in the Yuletide 2008 Challenge
> 
> Much thanks to my betas, Fred and Lexie!

Liz looked down at her protruding belly and sighed. It wasn't that she wasn't happy to be pregnant, or that she didn't want to have Hellboy's children, but carrying around two demonic hellspawn in her stomach was tiring. Despite the fact that Hellboy was fireproof, the BPRD doctors (Manning had sweet-talked the boys into returning, and promised her free healthcare) had warned her of using her power, just in case their children were not as well protected.

It made sense to Liz, although she had to wonder how the children of a fireproof demon and a fireproof human could end up anything but fireproof. Abe had suggested something about recessive genes when she mentioned it to him. However, not using her power meant that Liz couldn't go on missions, couldn't get angry, and therefore, couldn't spend more than a few hours a day with Hellboy.

Despite him being on his best behavior around her, Hellboy still managed to piss Liz off at least twice a week, particularly now that she was starting to get the mood swings that most women associated with pregnancy. Fortunately, Abe was a very good companion for her most of the time, and he rarely did anything to annoy her to the point of losing control.

Liz looked down at her desk and sighed again. Since she couldn't do fieldwork, she had been assigned to work at a desk for the next six months. Liz tried to argue that she wasn't a desk kind of person, and that if she had wanted to organize supply forms, she would have gone to secretarial school, but Manning wouldn't listen.

Liz silently debated with herself which option she would prefer. She could use her power in just her hands and burn everything in triplicate, but risk hurting her children if the fire spread. Or, she could simply mention her annoyance to Hellboy when she got to see him tonight, and let _him_ take on Manning.

A young agent, new to the BPRD, entered with another stack of papers and quickly set them on the desk before scurrying out. Liz gave him a month before Hellboy scared him off.

Looking at the leaning stack that was placed on her already overflowing desk, Liz made a quick decision. Pulling one of Hellboy's old lighters out of the back corner of her desk drawer, Liz lit the towering stack on fire. Then, whistling cheerfully, she left the room. Hellboy should be watching movies with Abe right now, and, if she played her mood swings right, she would get to pick the films for the rest of the night. This pregnancy thing really wasn't all that bad.


End file.
